


Stars Aren't Scattered Randomly

by pomelo_froot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Get it?, Haha I’m so funny, Multi, Reincarnation, STARcrossed??, Soulmates, Starcrossed Lovers, i wrote this in a day, they're on whale island omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo_froot/pseuds/pomelo_froot
Summary: "Gon sent him a smile that said ‘I’m glad you asked.’ The light in his eyes, pieces of his soul, gleamed softly as he smiled, dragging on silence for a few seconds as he looked at Killua like he was glad to be alive right now, sharing the ground below them like a bed meant to be dreamt on. Killua told himself to look away, or he would get the impression that Gon thought he was beautiful."Killua tells Gon about the dreams he's been having on occasion ever since they met and Gon points out a connection between them.Basically, what if Gon and Killua were Hikoboshi and Orihime (Altair and Vega) in a past life?For background info, Togashi, the creator of Hunter x Hunter, was inspired by Orihime and Hikoboshi when developing Killua and Gon’s relationship
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Stars Aren't Scattered Randomly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeofstarlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862427) by [madeofstarlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/pseuds/madeofstarlights). 



> i probably took some creative liberties with the tanabata parts. it probably won't match up 100% with the actual story lmao. 
> 
> I know i said "the next fic is going to be angst" but i guess i fucking lied because this isn't angst. enjoy the story xoxo
> 
> also this was inspired by my bestie Solar's fic, Hiraeth. So i'm gifting this fic to them

“Can I confess something?”

The night sky doesn’t release an aroma. The atmosphere smelled that way because of the smoke escaping from burning embers, charred black and glowing red. The stars are made of gas, but they’re too far away to make the air smell like heat. 

They’re far from being embers. They’re still shining as brightly as ever. Just as brightly as they did on Kukuroo Mountain. Or maybe Killua was lying to himself because they definitely shined brighter here.

“Go for it.”

“Ever since we met… I’ve been dreaming.”

“Dreaming of what?”

Killua adjusted his head on his numbing hands, nerves losing the ability to feel with the pressure of his skull against his hands, sandwiched in between that and the dirt under him.

“Gon, you don’t get it. I never dream. I’m never asleep enough to dream.”

“So this is a big deal for you?”

“Well I wouldn’t say it like that. It’s just… new. And maybe,”

Killua turned his head away from Gon. He was blushing. Not furiously, but softly. He wouldn’t turn back until the red pigment in his cheeks dissolved.

“Maybe they have to do with you.”

“I can’t hear you when you mutter, Killua.”

Killua could hear the cheeky smile on his friend’s face. He turned his head back to Gon.

“Stop lying! We both know you can hear better than anyone.”

“What was that?”

Gon brought his hand from underneath his head over to cup around his ear. Killua frowned.

“Stop it.”

Killua loved hearing Gon laugh. Gon laughed all the time, but Killua knew he would never get sick of it. He loved _making_ Gon laugh even more. It made him laugh too. Killua never laughed. Not like this.

“What are your dreams about? Can you remember?”

Killua felt his eyes soften and his eyebrows lower. His dreams were as clear as Whale Island’s night sky, minus the smoke.

“I can.”

\---

She felt her knees sink into the river bank.

He was right there. _Right there._

The rapids kept them apart, just as they’ve been torn. Orihime was _so close_ to just jumping straight in and telling the man across from her to do the same.

_‘On the count of three we’ll do it, and we’ll be taken to the edge and we will fall together like the water. I’ll hold you until we drown.’_

Yes. Orihime will jump. This river couldn’t keep them apart. Orihime is ready to die with Hikoboshi if it means being with him. She’s never felt a connection so true before.

Orihime doesn’t jump.

Instead, she just sinks. 

She felt a scream rush out of her throat like a beacon. Her own tears seemed to wail, too. 

She cried, the tears on her face streaming down almost as rapidly as the river.

“Orihime! Don’t cry!”

Hikoboshi stepped closer to the river. He was helpless. He didn’t know what to do and it _frustrated_ him. 

Hikoboshi told Orihime not to cry, but what else could she do? Crying brings miracles. Crying was the reason why she could even stand in Hikoboshi’s field of vision now. Her father was moved by her tears, like she was the rapids and he had fallen in.

“I can’t- I can’t stop.”

That was true. Orihime didn’t want to cry, no matter how many miracles it could bring. Because Hikoboshi didn’t want her to cry. Hikoboshi wanted her to be happy and smile. But her lungs wouldn’t stabilize and her eyes wouldn’t dry.

Orihime wiped the tears off her cheeks with her sleeves, but they were simply replaced with bigger tears that left her sleeves wet in large patches.

“Orihime, please.”

Hikoboshi relaxed his body and let go of the tension he stored within his form. He spoke softly, yet loud enough to be heard over the rushing water.

“We’ll meet, I promise. Don’t be sad, or I’ll be sad, too.”

Hikoboshi smiled gently at her.

“The river will calm. I’ll wait here until then. I’ll wait here for as long as it takes.”

Orihime continued to cry.

“We can’t wait that long. Today is the only day we can meet.”

“I know.”

Hikoboshi smiled. Looking through wet lashes and blurry vision, Orihime could see that it was small and sad, unfamiliar to her as she was used to a beam and a grin wide enough to fill up endless space. 

“But I’ll still wait.”

His stubbornness was not unfamiliar. She knew that part of him all too well.

Orihime didn’t want to wait. She wanted to cross the river more than anything. But she didn’t want to jump in just yet. Something was holding her back.

\---

“Hey Killua.”

“What?”

“What do you want to be in your next life?”

_‘My next life… That’s right. One day we’ll die.’_

Laying next to Gon might’ve filled his head with a false sense of immortality. A faint delusion that wouldn’t have lasted even if Gon hadn’t reminded him that one day, they’ll join the stars.

“Uh,”

Killua pondered. Would he even be given a second chance? Didn’t he mess up enough in this life?

Gon wasn’t asking him to be realistic, though. Gon was asking him what he _wanted_ to be. Killua wasn’t sure. He only wanted one thing at that moment: to live in this state of tranquility forever with Gon.

“What do you want to be?”

Gon sent him a smile that said _‘I’m glad you asked.’_ The light in his eyes, pieces of his soul, gleamed softly as he smiled, dragging on silence for a few seconds as he looked at Killua like he was glad to be alive right now, sharing the ground below them like a bed meant to be dreamt on. Killua told himself to look away, or he would get the impression that Gon thought he was beautiful.

“In my next life, I want to be me and meet you again.”

Killua clicked his tongue as soon as he could breathe again.

“Idiot.”

Gon laughed.

“I knew you’d say that.”

Killua’s face burned hotter.

\---

Magpies dived down from the sky above them. They flew around Orihime like a ribbon twirling from above, surrounding her in color. The magpies flew towards Hikoboshi and directed her eyes to the river.

“They must’ve heard you crying. I think they want to help.”

Orihime stood up. She held in her sobs. They tried to escape but were pushed back in her chest.

The magpies lined themselves up from one bank to the next and spread their wings.

“Orihime, look! They’re making a bridge for us!”

Orihime carefully walked over to the edge of the river.

“Are you sure it’s alright?”

The first bird in line, the one closest to her, fluttered its wings.

Orihime stepped onto it’s back. The bird didn’t shift under her weight and it felt as if she was walking on air.

Desperation got to her legs and she sprinted into Hikoboshi’s arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

There it was again. The connection.

After the embrace, the birds broke down into gold dust and floated down a calm river. The sun hit the specks just right, making the river shine like it was made of liquid stars.

“Our love must’ve manifested the birds.”

Hikoboshi kneeled down at the bank, observing the water. He turned around and grinned at Orihime. Orihime turned away.

“Don’t say those things.”

“Why are you embarrassed, Orihime? Look at the water. It shines like your eyes.”

“That’s enough.”

Orihime smiled through her embarrassment. Her happiness overpowered it. Hikoboshi and Orihime were on the same side of the river and all the tears were worth it. They didn’t make her weak. They held _power._ They created miracles.

The seventh day of the seventh month was a day of miracles.

Even when they had to get back, they knew that nothing would be strong enough to tear them apart. They had a connection. Nothing could ever sever it.

That’s what the magpies told her. That’s what she already knew.

\---

“What if that was us?”

“Huh?”

“In your dreams. What if that was us but in a past life?”

Killua’s neck did a lot of turning that night. His cheeks did a lot of burning. Except now instead of turning while laying on the ground, he was facing away from Gon as he put out the fire, killing off the embers once and for all. The only source of light came from the stars in the sky, splattered on like drops of paint flying from a flicked paint brush onto a dark canvas.

For a minute, Killua said nothing.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re muttering again.”

“You can hear me just fine.” He sneered. 

Gon snickered.

He spoke again.

“I mean, when we first met. Didn’t you feel like we’ve met before? Do you know what I mean?”

Killua knew exactly what Gon meant. He never had a friend in his entire life. So why did he feel like he had known that black-haired, amber-eyed boy in that tunnel his whole life? _Longer_ than his whole life.

Killua played dumb.

“No.”

Gon groaned dramatically.

“Killua!”

His arms went limp.

“But Killua! I feel a connection between us!”

_A connection._

Killua’s blush deepened. He pounded on his forehead with the heel of his palm to scold himself.

“Shut up, Gon.”

Gon suddenly appeared in front of him, startling Killua.

“Killua, I know you’re lying. Admit it. You feel it too.”

Killua’s hands covered his face and dragged down from his eyes.

“Don’t make me say it.”

Gon’s eyes widened and so did his grin.

“Say it, Killua.”

Killua groaned.

“... Okay. It’s mutual.”

“You’re muttering.”

“I said it’s mutual!”

He didn’t mean to yell so loudly.

Killua didn’t know how he could make Gon laugh so easily. It felt like a superpower. He was practically rolling on the floor.

Okay, maybe not _literally,_ but if Killua wasn’t there to support him, he definitely would be.

“Shh! You’re going to wake all the animals up!” He said, in between chortles.

“Speak for yourself. Your laughing is going to wake up the whole island!”

That just made Gon laugh even harder. It was contagious.

Killua didn’t tell Gon that only soulmates feel connections that surpass lifetimes. Subconsciously, he knew that if he brought it up, Gon would say “I know” and look at him with eyes that could convince him that he’s beautiful. Killua would find himself past the deep-end. 

Killua didn’t need a spark. He didn’t need it now. It wouldn’t take lightyears to get to where they would inevitably end up. He’d take the scenic route and enjoy it.

Besides, there were many things about the stars that he still had yet to understand.

It was only when he found himself gazing up at the stars while walking back to Gon’s house that Killua realized that he was wrong. Stars are not drops of paint splattered onto a dark canvas launched from a flick of a paintbrush. The placements of the stars stayed the same each night.

“I’ll race you to the door!”

“You’re on!”

_‘Stars aren’t scattered randomly. And the lines connecting them to form constellations are for us to draw ourselves.’_

**Author's Note:**

> *giggles* now go read Solar's fic or else
> 
> also
> 
> 1\. orihime and hikoboshi aren't killua and gon's latest lives. they're just past lives. they've had many lifetimes. Like that one time where they were two ladybugs on a leaf who fell in love and then Killua-bug was eaten by a fucking bird and Gon-bug died shortly afterwards of sadness
> 
> 2\. the reincarnations kinda work like the reincarnations in cardcaptor sakura. gon and killua aren't actually hikoboshi and orihime- they're their own people- but they have similar personalities to them and access to some of their memories. It's like they have a piece of their souls within them. If they had red strings of fate, the string connecting them is the same string that connected orihime and hikoboshi
> 
> 3\. i wrote this as a challenge for myself. "let's see if Pom can write a short fic for once instead of giving into the urge to write way more than they intend to. Bet they can't." well guess what? boom. 1.8k word fic. Proved all of you wrong
> 
> 4\. Go listen to nagareboshi kirari and then right after, google killua's birthday. bask in the subtext with me and solar. we're having a great time
> 
> follow me on twitter @naranja_pom


End file.
